A Memory to Save
by Iya30
Summary: The story of when the Titans move in to their tower. Warning:Lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:_

_Woo-hoo! My first one shot! Hope you enjoy!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

Robin, BB and Cyborg were on the couch playing a video game while Raven was floating cross-legged while reading one of her horror books. The door slid open and Star walked in with a couple of scrapbooks that she made over the years. She laid them on the floor in front of the boys waving her hands in front of their faces to get their attention. Trying to look past it, they realized that was never going to give up and might shoot the t.v with her green starbolts. The boys and Raven looked at the books.

One was green for BB; blue for Raven; red for Robin, pink for Starfire, and yellow for Cyborg. The last one was gold color for all the Titan's memories. Raven opened hers and saw that the first picture was of her meditating on the roof under the bright stars and BB going behind her to surprise her which didn't work by the way. She smiled and kept looking. Robin opened his and saw that the first picture was him with a hammer helping to build the tower. While he was doing that, Cyborg was behind him making bunny ears behind his back. He laughed and kept flipping the pages. Most of them were him and Star doing activities such as cooking, training, watching a horror movie, even one of them on the roof just staring at the sunset.

BB and Cyborg had the same first picture. It was them in the kitchen having their first tofu and veggie fight. Both were pointing a spatula and a pan at each other with determined looks on their faces. Finally Star opened her scrapbook and saw her in the park with a dozen butterflies flying around her. Flipping, she saw that most of them were of her, Robin, and Silke. Her favorite is of them flying together for a battle against Jonny Rancid, arm and arm with her eyes glowing.

After they looked at their own scrapbooks while laughing and sharing at the memories they had, Robin had the honor of opening the gold book and everybody saw the first picture inside. It was of all of them in an empty tower smiling with the sun rising behind them. Raven was on Cyborg's shoulder and Star on Robin while BB was in the middle of the two groups. They sighed and began to remember how tiring that day was.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Alright guys moving day!" All of their furniture was on the ground beside them. BB changed into a gorilla and carried the fridge in one hand and a mattress in the other. Cyborg and Star held the couch while Raven used her power to carry other mattresses. Robin, having no super strength or powers carried the boxes full of pillows, pots and pans, food, etc. One by one they went into the tower. The computers, monitors and t.v were all set up. All security systems were all online and the crime scanner was working perfectly. Cyborg and Starfire placed the couch in the middle of the living room in front of the t.v. Robin put all the pots and pans on the counter and all the food in the fridge BB put beside it.

After the team was finished with the living room, they all called their rooms. Starfire immediately called the biggest room. Raven chooses the one in the middle. Robin called the one next to Star. Cyborg and BB called the remaining ones. It took them the whole day to organize and decorate their room as they wanted it to be. Robin helped Cyborg build his room. He grabbed a hammer and started to build his technology. Watching them for a little while, BB then took a camera from one of the boxes. Apparently Cyborg saw and put bunny ears behind Robin's head as he was working. He didn't notice but smiled for the picture too.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

It was about five o'clock and the tower was almost done. She held a wallet in her hand to buy more purple curtains for her room. Just as she was about to fly out the window, Raven stopped her. "Mind if I came with you? I need new books. My bookshelf looks empty!" "Of course friend, Come and let us go to the mall of shopping!"

They flew around the city together. Citizens stared; they are not yet used to seeing the Titans around. Raven and Star came in through the front doors. As they were walking to Raven's favorite book store something called them."Hey Sweetie. Need some help on baggage?" Star and Raven growled and turned around to see five boys in their teen walking towards them. "Don't take another step" growled Raven. But they still came closer while saying words such as Babe and Honey. Her eyes glowed green and her starbolts were beginning to form. Raven's hands were black. Just as Star was about to throw a starbolt at their feet, Robin interfered. He had that metal beam in his hands and he swung it back and forth. "The ladies said don't come nearer."

"Oh what's wrong Robin?" the boy taunted "Don't want anybody messing with your girlfriend." He growled and put the metal beam on his neck. "Okay Okay. Dude lighten up, I was just teasing." "If I were you I would not go even fifty feet near them." They ran away and two of them were raising the finger at him. Robin turned on them. "We had under control." Raven retorted "Still" Robin said before going with them to the book store. After they got everything they need, they went to the park to enjoy the sunshine. Star sat on the grass while the other two sat on the bench. Soaking in the sun, she was vaguely aware that there were a dozen butterflies surrounding her. Robin took out the camera that BB told him to hold and snapped a picture.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

"Dudes and duddets its time for food" BB said while clapping his hands together. The Titans were now in the living room watching some horror movie BB brought with him from the Doom Patrol. "Yeah and I am going to cook it." Cyborg said stretching. "No I am "BB protested. They quickly ran to the kitchen and started taking out the utensils. "Tofu" "Meat" "Tofu" "Meat" The rest of the Titans shook their heads. BB and Cyborg pointed their spatulas and pans at each other ready for a fight. Raven smiled, took the camera from Robin and snapped a picture. They all watched with amusement to see who would win. In the end, Raven got tired of it and suggested they order Tofu and Pepperoni pizza. After they were stuffed, they said their goodnights and went to bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

Raven couldn't sleep. After tossing back and forth a couple dozen times she went to the roof hoping the stars will calm her down. She started to mediate. The wind was calmly blowing her hair back. Then, she got shivers. _Something is wrong _she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and right there was BB with a shocked expression. Something clicked in the background but she didn't bother to look because she was surprised and angry at BB. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled at him. "I just wanted to check on you. "He whispered and she calmed down. "What's going on duddete?" "I'm fine" she answered with a small voice. "I just couldn't sleep" BB nodded "Mind if I mediate with you?" "Really?" she asked surprised. "Really really." BB smiled at her. He started to cross his legs and closed his eyes. "Find your center" she instructed "And Azarath Metrion Zinthos" They said together. Little did they know that Cyborg was behind the door listening to their conversation.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

It was five thirty in the morning and everyone was awake. They couldn't sleep well last night because they weren't so used to their bedrooms yet. Robin rubbed his tired eyes. BB and Cyborg was so tired they didn't even bother to have their early morning food fights. They sat down on the couch together and started to eat leftover popcorn from last night. Star pointed at the camera "We haven't had our picture as a team yet." The sun was starting to rise and everyone nodded. They all stood up and stood next to one another. Cyborg set up the camera. "Wait" he called out "This pose is too boring. Star get on top of Rob" They both blushed but did it anyway. Cyborg positioned Raven on his shoulders. "Hey, what about me?" BB glared at him. Cy shrugged "Stand there and look handsome." "I can do that." He smiled at the camera. The camera clicked. The alarmed blared. "Titans its Jonny Rancid. Let's go" They all ran out of here with the camera in BB's hand just in case.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

_Back to present day_

They all sat there looking at their past memories. "Hey BB can you past me my scrapbook?" Star asked "Of course" he said as he was reaching for her scrapbook "What's family for."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT

_Yay finished. Sorry this chapter was really long. Err.. longer than I usually write anyways. _


	2. Nope no story Sorry

_AU:_

_You are probably really angry about this. The sequel to this story is Shortened Time. I couldnt add another chapter because A Memory to Save was meant to be a one-shot. So have a nice day._


End file.
